Septième Ciel dans l'Ascenseur
by Aloyse Anastasy
Summary: Cinema Bizarre - LEMON YAOI - "Si tu devais sortir avec un membre du groupe, ce serait qui ? demanda Yu". Le blond sourit, et lui répondit : "Ca, c'est mon secret". Yu le saura, grace à une panne d'ascenseur dans leur immeuble...
1. Panne

_Groupe : Cinema Bizarre  
__Couple : Strify x Yu  
Rating : M/T_

**xXxXx**

**« -Où est Strify ? »**

Guitariste, bassiste et deuxième voix hochèrent la tête sans pour autant levé les yeux de la télé.

**« -Mais dans 2 heures on a une émission télé ! »**

Yu, Kiro et Luminor haussèrent les épaules.

**« -Malade ? demanda Kiro**

**-Il aurait appelé, répondit Shin au tac-o-tac**

**-Dans sa chambre ? Questionna Luminor**

**-Pas dans l'appart j'ai vérifié**

**-Sur le toit ? interrogea le Yu **

**-Je… Je n'y suis pas allé…**

**-Bah voilà tu l'a trouvé, dit le guitariste en se retournant vers lui »**

Shin arrêta de tourner sur le tapis, où l'ont pouvait nettement apercevoir un cercle noir, et observa, non sans nonchalance, ces trois larves qui lui faisaient office de musiciens et de colocataires.

**« -J'vais le chercher alors**

**-NAN ! cria Yu en se levant, J'y vais moi, j'dois prendre l'air avant de m'asphyxier au parfum de Kiro**

**-Mon parfum il t'em…, commença Kiro**

**-KRISTIAN ! **

**-Il t'embête ! fit le bassiste en voyant l'air désemparé du batteur maniaque des bonnes manières »**

Yu sortit de l'appartement et longea le couloir, avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour le dernier étage. Ce dernier s'ouvrit et il dût grimper les 23 marches qui menaient au toit, là où il vit une forme indistincte et blanche accroupit près du bord. Il s'assit près de lui et regarda les lumières de la ville s'éteindre peu à peu, et le coucher de soleil rosé plus loin.

**« -A quoi tu pense ? demanda Yu**

**-A plein de chose, répondit le plus blond**

**-Comme ?**

**-Le groupe, la musique, moi, nous**

**-Tu te pose plein de questions, non ? Questionna le guitariste**

**-Oui, entre autre**

**-Ok »**

Un train passa. Une mouche. Suivit de 3 anges…

**« -Dit Strify, hier, Luminor ma posé une question, je peux te la poser ?**

**-Bien sur, c'est quoi ?**

**-Si tu devais sortir avec un membre du groupe, ce serait qui ? demanda Yu en regardant le blond »**

Strify tourna son visage vers le guitariste, haussa un sourcil et répondit :

**« -Vous avez tous un charme qui vous différencie, alors pourquoi choisir ? Demanda Strify**

**-Pour les besoins de la question, qu'elle est ta réponse ? »**

Le blond se leva, fit craquer quelques doigts et partit vers les escaliers, suivit de Yu.

**« -Strify ! Tu n'as pas répondu ! »**

Le blond rigola et descendit en courant, sautant quelques marches, suivit de son guitariste qui faisait pareil.

**« -Pourquoi répondre à une question dont la réponse ne servira à rien ? Hein ? »**

Ce fut au tour de Yu de rigoler. Il se pencha sur la barre et regarda les escaliers plus bas, Strify qui courait :

**« -J'avou, mais tu as dit oui pour que je te pose la question !**

**-Mais je ne t'ai pas dit oui pour que je te réponde ! »**

Yu s'arrêta et observa le blond, avant de dire :

**« -En effet… tu n'a pas dit oui pour la réponse ! Mais étant donné que je suis curieux, lequel choisirais-tu entre nous ?? Demanda-t-il**

**-Ah ah ! Je pense que je vais garder ce secret pour moi, et ne pas le partager ! »**

Les deux garçons arrivèrent au dernier étage, et Strify appela l'ascenseur tandis que Yu reprenais son souffle.

**« -Allez Strify, dis-le ! T'a craqué sur Kiro ? »**

Le blond fit un sourire de côté puis un clin d'œil et monta dans l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir. Yu le suivit.

**« -Sur Shin ? Essaya Yu**

**-Nan nan je ne te le dirais pas, tu peux toujours rêver »**

Yu appuya sur le bouton clignotant « 2 » et se colla contre la paroi. La machine descendit doucement, étage par étage, puis s'arrêta tout d'un coup.

« -Oh…, commença Strify

-… Nan, finit le brun »

Strify fouilla ses poches de son manteau, puis celle de son jean et fit un non de la tête a Yu, qui lui-même fouilla son jean et sa veste.

**« -J'ai pas mon portable non plus, dit-il**

**-Oh la ! Et l'émission dans 2 heures ! La dernière fois qu'on est resté bloqué avec Luminor, on est restés toute la nuit !**

**-Bah espérons que ça se débloque alors… Saute et croise les doigts Strif' !**

**-Tu es d'un humour qui fait peur mon pauvre Dirk**

**-Yu**

**-Nan Dirk**

**-Appelle-moi Yu !**

**-J'aime bien Dirk**

**-Pas moi !**

**-C'est pour ça ! J'aime bien te faire chier mon petit Dirk'ounet chéri que j'aime beaucoup, plaisanta le blond**

**-Oh la blonde la ferme !**

**-Hey ! J'suis pas totalement blond ! s'indigna celui-ci**

**-Mais t'es blond quand même !**

**-Roo t'es chier' !**

**-Je sais, moi aussi je t'aime »**

Ils sourirent tout les deux, et s'assirent dans les coins. Yu à droite, Strify à gauche.


	2. Ascenseur saveur citron

**« -En plus j'ai le générique de 'Nana' en boucle dans la tête ! Se plaignis Yu **

**-Pauvre chou ! Tu veux que je te chante un truc ? Ça t'enlèvera ton dessin animé de la tête**

**-Si tu veux, tu me fais quoi belle blonde ??**

**-Um… 'Dysfuntional Family' ?? **

**-Partant ! »**

Yu se leva et fil comme s'il avait une guitare sur lui. Il tapa du pied pour le tempo et fit de la gratte imaginaire. Strify sourit et entama le premier couplet:

**« -I'm a punk, I'm a sinner, I'm a lost new beginner, I'm a thread to myself, I'm a get Armageddon, I'm a freak, I'm a liar, I'm a flirt, I deny that I'm not good !**

**-And Sometimes I feel like, continua Yu**

**-I'm only one! No wonder why I've become  
-So dum, so dum di dum di dum! »**

Le guitariste improvisa une pirouette avec guitare imaginaire en main, ce qui fit rire le chanteur.

**« -Espèce de pas doué ! Tu pourrais nous faire tuer Yu**

**-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est résistant ces trucs**

**-Mouais… Bon, rassis toi, tu va me donner le tournis ! ****»**

Yu rigola et s'assit. Il leva la tête et aperçu une trappe. Il regarda Strify et esquissa un sourire.

**« -Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme un idiot comme ça ?? demanda celui-ci**

**-Toi !**

**-Moi ?**

**-Lève-toi !****»**

Le chanteur s'exécuta. Yu lui enleva son manteau, se baissa, et encercla les jambes du blond et le souleva, pile à la hauteur de la trappe.

**« -Enlève le crochet, et pousse**

**-Ok… Pas trop lourd ? demanda Strify**

**-Nan, t'es plus léger que Kiro au moins !**

**-Ouais je sais… Comme ça ?**

**-Ouais, mais pousse en allant vers la gauche, expliqua Yu**

**-C'est lourd !**

**-Tu veux peut-être me porter ?**

**-Nan ça va ! Mes 65 kilos ne feront pas le poids avec tes 75-80 kilos !**

**-J'suis pas gros ! S'indigna le guitariste**

**-Nan, juste musclé, voilà et je fais quoi là ?**

**-Attend, je te repose****»**

Chose dite chose faite, Yu le posa à terre, puis craqua ses doigts. Il s'abaissa, et Strify posa ses main sur ses épaules, en quelques secondes, il se retrouva encore en haut.

**« -Maintenant ??**

**-Tu peux passer ?**

**-Bah c'est encore un peu loin****»**

Yu remonta encore un peu Strify. Qui regarda en dehors de l'ascenseur.

**« -T'vois quoi ?**

**-Eu… du noir ?**

**-Et ?**

**-Du noir**

**-Quoi d'autre ?**

**-A part du noir, nan j'vois rien d'autre xD**

**-Strify !**

**-Bon ok, ya des câbles, un rouge, un vert, un bleu, d'environ 10 centimètres de diamètre chacun, d'autre petits câbles qui partent sur le côté, et d'après le grand panneau de bois sur la droite, on se trouve entre le 7****ème**** étage et le 6****ème**

**-Quoi ? On a fait que 3 étages en tout ?**

**-Bah attend, sachant que l'immeuble a 10 étages, sans compter le toit, 10-37, bah ouais, on a fait que 3 étages !**

**-Nan mais j'suis pas bête non plus **

**-Ah ? C'est vrai ? T'es sur de ton coup là ??**

**-Strify ! J'te laisse tomber là ou pas ?**

**-Roo c'est bon, je rigole… si on peut plus s'amuser dans des situations critiques ! ****»**

Yu leva les yeux au ciel, ou du moins à l'ascenseur.

**« -Bon, je te redescends, y a rien à faire à part attendre..**

**-Ok »**

Yu desserra son étreinte sur les jambes du blond, tandis que celui-ci se tenait sur le bord de la trappe. Il attrapa le bassin du blond et le fit descendre petit à petit et doucement. L'ascenseur descendit d'un étage tout d'un coup.

Strify glissa et lâcha ses mains, se prenant le genou de Yu sur le côté de la cuisse.

Celui-ci tomba sur le dos sur le 'sol' et avait sa main… là au il faut pas en se prenant pour amortisseur. Quand il le remarqua, il enleva sa main, ce qui soutira un gémissement de la part du blond qui se colla un peu plus contre le brun.

**« -Pas de casse Strif' ?**

**-Apparemment et toi ?**

**-A part une masse de 65 kilos qui m'est tombé dessus, non rien**

**-Ok… ****»**

Strify essaya de se relever mais re-glissa, un peu sonné par le choc, et fit glisser sa cuisse contre l'entre-jambe de Yu, qui laissa échapper un gémissement.

**« -Um…**

**-Désolé, dit Strify**

**-Pas grave »**

Yu l'aida à se relever, et quand le brun fut lui-même debout il colla le plus blond contre la paroi, qui enroula ses jambes autour du guitariste.

**« -Yu…**

**-Shht »**

Le brun posa ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue et mordit là où se trouvais le piercing argenté au coin des lèvres du blond.

**« -Yu… »**

Strify mis ses mains derrière la nuque du guitariste et l'approcha un peu plus de lui pour approfondir son baiser. Langues entremêlées et deux jeunes hommes coincés.

Strify caressa de sa langue le palais de Yu, qui, aidé de ses mains, enlevais les boutons du chemisier crème du chanteur un par un.

**« -Yuuu… ! supplia le blond cassant le baiser**

**-Um ? demanda l'intéressé, tout en caressant le torse imberbe du jeune blond**

**-Nan rien, continu… T'a… T'arrête surtout pas »**

Les lèvres du guitariste descendirent sur son torse, léchant toute zone à sa portée, le faisant frissonner de plaisir, tandis que ses doigts parcouraient les reins et le dos du plus jeune.

Strify remonta le visage de son amant pour l'embrasser de nouveau avant de lui enlever sa veste de cuir rouge et noir, et ensuite la petite chemise noire, jouissant d'une vue parfaite, il colla son bassin contre l'érection tendu de son homologue et entrepris de lui enlever son jean, qui glissa rapidement a terre. Yu défis la braguette du blond et passa ses mains sur ses fesses dans son boxer, tout en enlevant jean et sous-vêtements, il reprit possession de la bouche du chanteur.

Strify nu, et Yu encore en sous-vêtement, ce dernier regarda dans les yeux le blond et entre deux baisers lui demanda en murmurant :

**« -Sans regrets après ?**

**-Aucun… T'en a envie ?**

**-Oh oui, et toi ?**

**-J'en ai envie »**

A l'aide de ses pieds, Strify fit descendre ce qu'il restait de vêtements sur le guitariste et colla son torse au sien, s'accrochant sur ses épaules afin de ne pas tomber. Yu passa une main sur le cou, puis remonta sur la mâchoire, pour enfin avoir les doigts emprisonnés par des lèvres et une langue taquine. Il retira ses doigts de la bouche du blond, jaloux de ses doigts et suçota la langue du blond pendant que ses doigts couraient lentement vers l'intimité de son homologue. Quand il entra doucement dans le blond, Strify se courba, resserrant un peu plus les jambes autour de Yu.

**« -Yu !!**

**-Quoi ?**

**-Dépêche uuuum toi ! »**

Le brun esquissa un sourire, puis mis deux doigts, mais les enleva sous les supplices de Strify pour les remplacer par son sexe.

D'abord doucement, il entra, mais ne bougea plus, embrassant le cou à sa portée et mordant les doigts qui tentaient de le griffer, puis commença à faire la danse la plus connu, ondulant contre le bassin du plus blond, caressant les hanches et les reins sous les gémissements de Strify.

**« -Yu ? Haaaan !**

**-O… oui ?**

**-Je… je te vire du groupe si… si tu va pas plus vite ! » **

Yu enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Strify, alla de plus en plus vite et colla le dos en sueur du chanteur contre la paroi gelé et métallique de la machine.

Après un dernier coup, plus fort que les autres, Yu se vida dans le corps du blond, restant en lui quelques minutes encore, puis se retira et commença à se rhabiller sous le regard de Strify qui fit pareil et qui ensuite, s'allongea à terre, bientôt rejoins par le brun.


	3. Sousentendus

**« -Han tu m'a tué, s'écria le blond**

**-Hey ! Qui me menace de me virer pour que j'aille plus vite ?? Se défendit Yu »**

Strify l'embrassa et se calla contre son torse. Il regarda sa montre, puis dit :

**« -On était sensé partir il y a 5 minutes de l'appart**

**-Le temps passe vite en bonne compagnie**

**-C'est clair »**

Ils écoutèrent la respiration de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes, puis l'ascenseur descendit et s'arrêta à leur étage. Ils se levèrent et coururent dans leur appartement, où Luminor se prit la porte d'entrée dans la figure, Kiro un vent de la part de Strify qui courut dans la salle de bain.

**« -Mais vous étiez où ?? demanda Shin**

**-Coincés dans l'ascenseur, s'expliqua Yu en prenant une bouteille d'eau, qu'il but d'une traite**

**-Ah… c'était donc vous, chuchota Luminor**

**-Hein ? T'a dit quoi Lumi' ? demanda Yu**

**-Mais j'ai rien dit voyons !**

**-Mouais, bref', où est notre carrosse ?? demanda le brun**

**-Dehors ! Vous nous rejoingnez, mais prenez pas l'ascenseur ! cria Luminor à la porte**

**-Ouais ouais, à toute »**

Yu se dirigea vers la salle de bain et l'ouvrit, tombant sur un Strify qui se remaquillé. Il alla l'embrasser, puis lui dit :

**« -Si tu devais sortir avec un membre du groupe, ce serait qui alors ?**

**-Sans aucun doutes, je prend le guitariste, et toi ?**

**-Surement le chanteur ! »**

Ils rigolèrent, puis descendirent, par les escaliers, jusqu'à la voiture, où il s'assirent en face de Shin, Luminor et Kiro.

**« -Bon, alors, vous avez fait quoi pour tuer le temps ? demanda Kiro**

**-Parce que deux heures, ça a dût être long ! s'exclama Shin »**

Strify et Yu se regardèrent, puis s'exclamèrent :

**« On a parlés, mais, si vous deviez sortir avec quelqu'un du groupe, ce serait qui ? »**


End file.
